


Cinderella

by MikotoHoshizora2003



Category: Utaite
Genre: M/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikotoHoshizora2003/pseuds/MikotoHoshizora2003
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a boy name Mafumafu. Because of him being covered in cinder every time he worked, he was given the nickname Cinderella.He thought that he would forever live in the mansion with his family until one faithful day, he met a raven-haired male at the ball.
Relationships: Soraru/Mafumafu (Utaite)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Cinderella

Once upon a time, there was a boy whose mother laid sick in bed and neared the end of her life. Knowing that she would have to leave her family soon, she called her only beloved son to her as she laid on her deathbed. 

"M-mother... Father said you are going to leave us. Is that true?", the small albino child asked as he sobbed, fearing to lose his beloved mother. 

The white-haired woman only smiled weakly as she lifted her hand to caress her son's cheek and wiped his tears away. "Listen, my beloved child. Your father is right as I only have a short amount of time to stay here before I have to leave. 

But I will watch you from above and protect you, no matter where I am. So grow up into a fine young man who is kind to everyone.", his mother told him as the small child only nodded and promised her this. A few more weeks passed before the albino's mother passed away as he could only wail and wish her to come back. 

As she left him, he remembered the promise as he decided to keep it and do his best in life so that his mother could watch him grow into a great person from the heaven above. 

*****

A few years later, his father found a new wife who brought two sons with him. Something that the albino didn't know was that his father had suffered the same illness as his mother as his life would soon come to an end as well. 

Not wanting his son to be all alone, he decided to remarry so his child would have a family once he was gone. And when the albino's father passed away, the albino felt sad, thinking of his deceased parents every so often. 

But he couldn't say that he was lonely, as his stepmother and stepbrothers loved him dearly and treated him as their own family. 

He did have to do all the housework though because his family wasn't capable of doing so but he didn't mind it. He liked cleaning after all so he was happy to do what he liked and be able to help his family out with it. 

Sometimes, he'd clean so thoroughly though that his face was so dusty and dirty sometimes that his brothers ended up nicknaming him Cinderella as a joke and would sometimes call him that whenever his face looked like that before helping him bath. The albino didn't mind the nickname because he knew that his brothers didn't have any ill intent. 

But he liked his own name more as it was given by his mother which is why everyone mostly called him by his real name except for when they joked around. 

"Mafumafu! You are covered in dust again... I know that I don't do the housework and just do the cooking which is why you have to do everything... but you don't have to clean this much. Come, let's get you cleaned up.", a brunet said and he helped the albino up as he just giggled. 

"I'm fine, Ama-chan! I like to help after all!", Mafumafu assured as he followed the brunet to the bathroom anyway where the other male soaked a towel before rubbing it against the albino's face. "I know. But you have to rest once in a while!", Amatsuki exclaimed. 

"Yes~ Sometimes you remind me of a mother more than an older brother, Ama-chan~", Mafumafu said as the brunet only blushed and lightly flicked the other's forehead as the albino only held his forehead in pain as he whined. 

His older brother just sighed as he stood up and went to wash the now dirty towel. "Sakata is downstairs and was complaining about how hungry he was so I'll make some food. You can rest in the meanwhile or—". "I'll help~", the albino volunteered as Amatsuki only nodded not even trying to argue as he walked downstairs, the younger male following him close after. 

They entered the kitchen seeing a redhead and a woman with brown hair and red eyes sitting there as they both smiled when they saw Mafumafu and Amatsuki entering. "Mafudon~", the redhead chirped as he stood up to give the other a hug as the albino hugged back. "Welcome back, Sakata.", Mafumafu said giggling. 

"Guess what happened today, Mafudon~", Sakata said and the other male giggled. "You can tell me about it after I helped Ama-chan make dinner.", Mafumafu told the redhead who pouted but nodded as he waited for them to finish, talking to their mother in the meanwhile. 

When Amatsuki and Mafumafu placed the food on the table, Sakata only smiled happily as they all thanked for their food before they started eating and he started telling them about his day. 

Their mother just smiled amused before she spoke up to get their attention. "Now, you must have heard about the ball of the king which will be held to find a fiancé for the prince.", she started as Amatsuki and Sakata nodded while Mafumafu only tilted his head confused. "Well, the ball will be in the upcoming days and we were invited as well.", she announced as all of them gasped though not all of them saw that in a positive way. 

"Oh~ And we are allowed to meet new people?", Sakata asked as Mafumafu looked at her excited as well but was confused when his mother looked worried. "Is something wrong, mother?", he asked as she only gave him a smile and shook her head. He was about to shake it off but Amatsuki intervened. "I think I know what's wrong. And I agree with mother. Mafu-kun... 

I don't think you should go to the ball...", Amatsuki told him as Mafumafu and Sakata both looked shocked. "Eh? Why?", Mafumafu asked. 

"Because... I don't want you to get spoken to by all of those beasts trying to taint my pure and innocent brother!", Amatsuki exclaimed as his face turned terrified while Mafumafu sweat-dropped. 

"...Eh?". "I mean, all of those people attending are mostly rich people and you being you makes you an easy target! Not only girls but even guys would try to get you and I don't want to become a criminal yet...", Amatsuki muttered the last part as everyone got shocked and tried to calm Amatsuki down. 

That night was a long night for them as they all just tried to reason with Amatsuki. 

*****

"Are you sure about this, Mafu-kun? I can stay home with you, you know?", Amatsuki asked as he looked at his younger brother who nodded. "Yes! I'll be fine! Please go and enjoy yourselves!", Mafumafu told them as they all gave the albino a hug before going out of the house leaving Mafumafu back. 

Mafumafu only sighed as he decided that he'd tend the garden today. In the end, he gave in because he didn't want to cause Amatsuki any more trouble who insisted that he'd stay by Mafumafu's side the whole time if he still insisted on going. 

Mafumafu loved the garden with all kinds of flowers growing there as he started watering them. "Hah... I still wish that I could have gone there though...", Mafumafu sighed to himself as he continued watering the flowers. 

"Your wish shall be my command.", someone answered him as he turned around surprised to see a tall light-haired male standing there. "E-eh?! Who are you and how did you get in here?!", Mafumafu screeched as he held onto the watering can tightly as the other male only chuckled. 

"Please calm down. I am merely someone who wants to fulfill your wish. Do you wish to go to that ball?", he asked as Mafumafu stayed silent for a few more seconds before hesitatingly nodding. "I shall help you then~", he said as he pulled out a wand and muttered a spell. 

The next thing Mafumafu knew, he was being engulfed by a pink light and when he opened his eyes again, he was shocked to find himself in a different attire. 

He was surprised that magic existed but what surprised him more was something else. 

"W-why do I have longer hair now? And why am I in a dress?!", Mafumafu asked blushing as he looked down to see himself in a pink puffy dress with a lot of white frills making him look like he was a girl even though he was actually not. 

"A-ah... I think I did something wrong with my spell... Well, this suits you too though~", the taller male assured him which didn't make Mafumafu feel better at all. 

"Ok... so now I'm in a dress... But how am I supposed to get into the castle?", Mafumafu asked as the light-haired male gave him an assuring smile. "Don't worry, I've got this.", the taller male assured him as he lightly waved his wand again before the same light as before appeared again. 

Mafumafu watched in astonishment as one of his pumpkins turned into a carriage and rats turned into horses. "Let's go to the festival, shall we?", he asked as he held a hand out to Mafumafu which the albino took. As soon as he took some steps he noticed that his shoes felt weird as he lifted his dress a bit to reveal his feet in a pair of glass shoes. 

He frowned slightly as he looked at the taller male who only smiled. "They look beautiful, don't they? I thought they'd match with your dress.", he explained. They were indeed beautiful but they would be really inconvenient. 

Mafumafu wasn't one to complain though so he just thanked the light-haired male as he got into the carriage with the help of the fairy who closed the door before he got on the carriage and told the horses to go to the castle. 

The carriage started moving as the albino looked outside watching the scenery pass by. His face once again turning into astonishment as he watched the trees passing by before revealing a large castle in front of him. 

"Wow... This castle looks so beautiful!", Mafumafu exclaimed and before he knew it, the carriage came to a halt as the door opened. 

He looked down to see the taller male standing there and he took the hand immediately as he was helped to get down from the carriage. 

"This is where I'll be taking my leave. It was nice meeting you and... Ah, I almost forgot but... my spell only works for a certain amount of time. By the time, the clock hits midnight... you'll have to go because my spell wears off.", the fairy warned him as Mafumafu nodded. 

"Alright, I'll be careful.", Mafumafu told him as the other male nodded before turning away, ready to leave until the albino stopped him. "W-wait! May I know your name?", Mafumafu asked as the light-haired male turned around. 

"Luz... My name is Luz.", he answered. "Luz-san... Thanks for helping me out!", the albino thanked him smiling as the taller male was slightly surprised before nodding and returning the smile. "It was my pleasure to be able to help."

*****

"Soraru-sama~ Please dance with me~", a girl asked with a swarm of other girls surrounding the prince as the ravenette felt ticked off but decided to at least be a bit polite. 

"I'm sorry, I'm honored but please excuse me.", he said as he shook them off. The crowd of his admirers protested but he quickly got into the crowd before disappearing, making it impossible to follow him. He sighed out as he took his gloves off and stretched when he knew that no one would disturb him here. 

He was in the private garden of this castle which was filled with white roses as the raven-haired just enjoyed the sweet scent of them. Finally, he got away from the ball he despised. 

His father wanted him to find a fiancé on this ball but all he could see were annoying people trying to get close to him because of his looks or because he was the prince. He hated it so much there but now, he could get some quiet time alone. He laid down on the grass as he closed his eyes to maybe take a small nap before the ball would end. 

But he didn't get to sleep as he suddenly heard a voice singing. Confused, he opened his eyes to see a girl on a tree as he widened his eyes surprised. "Through the chocolate woods~ On the orange pumpkin carriage taken on board and taken away to a milk-colored castle~ Surely everyone dreams of being the heroine of a—". "Um... What are you doing up there?", Soraru decided to ask.

He'd love to continue to listen to the song but he decided that this was more important right now. The person looked down to him and gasped shocked as she lost her grip on the tree and slipped. 

Fortunately or unfortunately, Soraru was just under her as the next thing he knew, she fell down on top of him. "Ugh...", Soraru sat up careful not to hurt the girl in front of him. 

He saw that she was trying to recollect herself and to understand what just happened as he took that chance to take a look at her. The girl had long white hair which was slightly tousled at the moment because of the fall and her eyes were a vibrant red which took Soraru's attention the most. Soraru noticed something else though as he furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her. 

A bright blush settled on her pale face when she realized in what position they were right now as she pulled away apologizing several times. "It's fine... Just explain what you were doing there.", Soraru said as he sat up. 

"A-ah, I kind of got lost around here and then found this place... and because of some accident... I lost my shoe here...", the albino explained as the prince merely hummed and stood up as he spotted a glass shoe close to the roses as he picked it up. 

"Is this the one you searched for?", he asked as the other brightened up visibly, nodding. "Yes! Thank you very much!", Mafumafu bowed. He thought that he should just pretend to be a girl until this ball was over because he would never see the raven-haired male after this anyway and just wanted to avoid the embarrassment of someone finding out that he was actually a guy wearing a dress. 

He was about to take the shoe but before he could, the other male kneeled down already as he took the albino's foot gently and placed the glass shoe back. Mafumafu felt his face growing hotter and was happy that he was sitting right now. 

"May I know why you were singing when you were on that tree? You could have called for help or tried to get down.", the raven-haired male asked him as the albino just giggled sheepishly in response. 

"Well, I got a bit nervous when I was up there and when I'm nervous or stressed I always sing to calm me down... So that's why I sang! I'm sorry!", Mafumafu apologized and looked up to see the raven-haired male smiling softly shaking his head. "It's fine. You have a nice voice.", Soraru assured him as the albino looked slightly surprised before thanking the other male embarrassed. 

"Th-thank you...", Mafumafu thanked as he saw the raven-haired male stand up and holding out a hand out to him which he took as he was pulled up. "Well, I'm sure you want to go back to the ball, right? It's just right down the hall over there after you turn right.", Soraru instructed him as the albino slightly hesitated. 

"Honestly... I'm not this good with crowds... May I stay here with you?", Mafumafu asked as he could see that the other male hesitated. He was about to say that he could go but stopped when the other male hummed. "I guess it's fine... You're less annoying than those people in the dancing hall.", the other male said as Mafumafu smiled relieved and thanked the older male. 

"Ah, I haven't asked you for your name yet, have I? May I know it?", Mafumafu asked and tilted his head confused when he saw how surprised the raven-haired male looked. 

"You... don't know me?", he asked as Mafumafu shook his head unsure. "Should I?", he asked as the older male only chuckled and decided he shouldn't tell that he was a prince because he didn't want to make the other feel like Soraru was a superior or something like that. 

"I'm Soraru.", Soraru answered. "My name is Mafumafu!", he introduced himself. "A pleasure to meet you.", Soraru merely replied as Mafumafu smiled happily. 

"Soraru-san, I'm sorry for asking but... are you from a well family? Because you have a brooch which shows that you belong to one of the larger kingdoms right?", Mafumafu asked as Soraru wondered how Mafumafu knew that but not that he was the prince. "Yes, I am a knight of this kingdom here.", Soraru lied which fortunately went unnoticed by the albino. "Oh~ I see! How is it like being a knight here?", Mafumafu asked as Soraru decided to tell him about his life and just leave the parts out which would possible reveal him being a prince. 

In return, Mafumafu told him about his life with his brothers and his mother also leaving the parts out which could possibly reveal him being a guy which wasn't difficult. 

They had a nice time together, just talking with each other in the rose garden until they both noticed the music from the dancing hall. 

"The music started... are they dancing right now?", Mafumafu asked as Soraru noticed the look on the albino's face before he stood up from the bench which confused the younger male. 

Soraru then kneeled down in front of the albino as he held out his hand looking up at the younger male. "May I have this dance?", Soraru asked as Mafumafu blushed for the nth time this day. "I-I can't really dance...", Mafumafu admitted. 

"That's fine. I'll lead you so you'll just have to follow me.", Soraru assured him and the albino hesitated a bit longer before he took Soraru's hand and stood up before he put his other hand on the albino's waist pulling him closer. 

Mafumafu didn't know what to do so he just put his hand on Soraru's shoulder sighing in relief when he saw the raven-haired nod in approval. 

During the first few minutes of the dance, Mafumafu kept looking down on his feet to not accidentally step on Soraru. The older male noticed this as he decided to speak up. 

"Hey, calm down. Just look at me and don't worry about stepping on me. I'll lead us through this.", Soraru reassured the albino who hesitated but looked at the other male in front of him instead. At first he was nervous. 

But as time passed, he got lost in the blue eyes of the knight in front of him who stared back at him. The two of them were in their own world as the only things that existed were them and the music. It was as if an invisible force pulled them closer as Mafumafu felt Soraru lean in closer. 

And Mafumafu didn't know why but he didn't pull away but instead closed his eyes as he waited for Soraru to close the gap between them. 

Unfortunately, that never happened as the clock stroke 12 am and Mafumafu's eyes shot open as he pulled away confusing the raven-haired male. "I-i'm sorry, I have to go!", Mafumafu squeaked as he ran towards the exit but was stopped by Soraru. 

"Is it because of what I did? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable so please don't go.", Soraru said which hurt the albino even more. "Th-that's not it! I just don't want you to hate me if you find out about the real me! I-I'm sorry, I really have to go now. G-goodbye!", Mafumafu said as he got out of Soraru's grip and started to run away. 

The glass shoes made loud clacking sounds as he ran down the hallway and ran through another door when he saw that it lead outside. He panicked when he heard footsteps behind him signaling him that the older male ran after him as he fastened his pace and ran faster. 

He just arrived at the stairs when he slipped a bit causing him to lose one of his glass shoe. He wanted to pick it up but saw that Soraru almost caught up to him, so he decided to leave it as he just ran to a familiar carriage where, surprisingly, the light-haired male was waiting for him. 

He quickly jumped in as the carriage drove off after that. Soraru wanted to run after but he knew his stamina wouldn't allow him to come far. So he sighed and walked back as he spotted a glass shoe on the stairs picking it up. 

"You were the first one I am actually comfortable with and my first love... I'm not going to give up so wait for me, Mafumafu."

*****

A few days passed after that and Mafumafu was scolded by Amatsuki for sneaking out to the party. How they found out? 

Amatsuki was so worried that he demanded to leave the ball earlier and rushed back only to not find Mafumafu home as everyone freaked out. When they found Mafumafu coming back, they all hugged him before the brunet started to scold his younger brother for worrying him. 

After promising not to do this again and telling them about how it was for him and how he met someone, they all started asking him questions before he could finally rest. 

Now he went back to his daily routine but everyday he still wished to be by Soraru's side again. 

But he knew that this was just a dream that shall never come true as Soraru thought that he was a girl and would never love him if he found out about his true identity. So he was surprised when his mother told them to come down quickly as the prince wanted to see all of her children. 

"The prince? Why would he want to see us?", Amatsuki asked as their mother explained the situation. "Wait... The prince Soraru actually found someone he is interested in?!", Sakata asked shocked which in turn made Mafumafu shocked. "Wait... Soraru-san is a prince?!", Mafumafu asked as they all looked at him in disbelief. 

"Ok... what? You know him?!", Amatsuki screeched as his mother told him to keep his voice down before they all looked at the albino for an explanation who sighed in defeat before he explained everything to them. 

"So... you are saying the person you met was the prince but he told you that he was a knight and you fell in love with each other but he didn't know you were a guy cause for some reason you wore a dress?", Sakata asked as Mafumafu nodded hoping they wouldn't think that he was crazy. 

"How could you let any man see you in a dress?!", Amatsuki asked. "That's your problem?!", Mafumafu asked shocked. They all started arguing before their mother interrupted them. "Silence! The prince is waiting downstairs. We shouldn't keep him waiting any longer.", she said as everyone nodded and hesitantly walked down. 

"Don't worry, we've got you, Mafu-kun.", Sakata and Amatsuki assured Mafumafu who was slightly scared on what they would do. 

Mafumafu never felt so nervous before when he saw a familiar raven-haired male waiting there with his brown-haired servant. "K-kashitaro-san?!", Amatsuki exclaimed surprised as everyone looked at him surprised. "So that's why you wandered off!", Sakata exclaimed as Amatsuki shushed him blushing furiously. Kashitaro only chuckled before he proceeded to explain the situation. 

"Our prince wanted to find a certain person who he met up with during the ball. So our king decided that we should let everyone in this kingdom try on this glass shoe to see if it fits someone.", Kashitaro explained. "Unfortunately, these are my only children. I do not have a daughter. I'm sorry for not being able to help you.", she said as the brunet kept his smile. 

"Our king instructed to let everyone who attended the ball to try on the shoe. So we will leave after we followed his orders.", Kashitaro explained and Mafumafu looked at Soraru who for some reason looked slightly annoyed. 

"Maybe he was forced by his father to find me... I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Soraru-san...", Mafumafu thought. Sakata saw how troubled Mafumafu looked so when it was his turn, he "accidentally" tripped to make the glass shoe slip from his foot and shatter on the floor. 

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen!", Sakata shouted which sounded so fake to everyone. But Mafumafu still thanked him silently. "Eh? What should we do now, Soraru-san?", Kashitaro asked troubled as everyone felt slightly guilty when they saw how the brunet looked. They then looked at the prince who only sighed. 

"Kashitaro, calm down. This was stupid to begin with. Let's go home after this.", Soraru said and Kashitaro nodded as he started to pick the shards up. Mafumafu looked at the brunet picking up the shards as he didn't notice the ravenette walking up to him. "E-Eh? Is something wrong, ouji-sama?", Mafumafu asked pretending not to know Soraru. 

The older male reached his hand out to the other as he took a strand of his hair not looking away from the albino. "Short hair suits you as well... Mafumafu.", Soraru complimented as the albino gasped shocked. "Eh?H-how did you—"

"It's not really difficult, you know? How much are you underestimating me if all I can remember is that you wore a dress and had long hair? After all, you face, your eyes, your voice... they all stayed the same.", Soraru told him as he put his forehead on the other's who was a blushing mess by now. "So... will you give me the honor of having you?", Soraru asked as he kneeled in front of the albino. 

"B-but I'm not a girl... I wish I could become one to be able to bear a successor for you... But I can't...", Mafumafu cried as Soraru took the albino's hand and placed a kiss on it. 

"I did want to have kids at first because that way I could finally stop my father from bothering me about it. But then I realized that it didn't matter to me at all... as long as I could be with you.", Soraru said as the albino looked at him confused, big tears rolling down his face. 

Soraru just smiled as he got back on his feet again and wiped the albino's tears away. 

"You were the first one to look at me and not at my status or just my looks. And that is one of the reasons why I love you. 

The way you blush at everything I do. Your smile when I tell you something. Your eyes which resemble the roses I love so much. Your voice which stayed in my head ever since you left me... I love all of that. So will you make me happy and stay by my side from now on as well?", Soraru asked as Mafumafu nodded putting his hand over the older male's hand smiling brightly. 

"Yes! Because I love you as well, Soraru-san!", Mafumafu exclaimed and Soraru smiled. 

"I will take you up to your words then. Now, let me continue on where we stopped last time.", Soraru said as Mafumafu giggled and nodded. 

He closed his eyes waiting for Soraru as he knew that this time, there was nothing to stop them this time. Soraru only smiled knowing this as well as he leaned down to Mafumafu, sealing their promise with a kiss. 

"No matter where you are, I will always continue to love you."


End file.
